La cuerda floja
by In-need-of-coffee
Summary: AU - ONE PARTER - Pensamientos de una mujer adultera. LL, kinda.


_La cuerda floja  
  
HOLA! Antes que nada, quisiera aclarar que no soy dueña de ningún personaje de la serie Gilmore Girls. Tampoco tengo nada que ver con sus libretos. Ahora bien, esta historia es un ONE PARTER es decir que se desarrolla toda aca y es en realidad solo una idea rara. La escribí en castellano porque solo hay dos FF en este idioma y me pareció divertido agregar alguna más. Espero que les guste!!! Y los reviews son más que bienvenidos.  
_  
**For those of you who do not speak spanish I would not recomend you translating this with a machine. I´ve tried it to see if the story is readable and it´s not, I´m sorry, Argentine spanish is kinda tricky. If you still would like to know what the story was about or something, send me an e-mail, I´d be pleased to send you an english version.**  
  
------------------------------------ ------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Me despierto a punto de caer de la cama y me pregunto una vez más porque mi cama se ha vuelto tan pequeña... hasta que siento su brazo en mi cintura. Esta no es mi cama, es SU cama. Me acomodo entonces en su abrazo, más cerca de él, tratando de prologar el tiempo que tenemos juntos. Sé que me tengo que ir, en cualquier momento va a amanecer y tengo que estar en casa. El se mueve, dormido todavía, y se aferra más fuertemente a mí. Cierro los ojos y sueño una vez más que esto es verdad. Que este abrazo durará por siempre. Que nunca tendré que dejar esta cama; pero el reloj marca las 5 y mis sueños se desploman aplastados por la realidad. Lentamente, salgo de la cama y me cambio tratando de no hacer ruido, se que si se despierta no voy a poder dejarlo. Le doy un beso en la frente y lo miro dormir antes de irme. Con esa última imagen vuelvo a mi vida, recordando una vez más el día que esto comenzó, como si hubiera sido ayer.  
  
Chris y yo fuimos novios desde el secundario; una excelente relación, hasta que quedé embarazada a los 16. Nos casamos, como era de esperar, y tuvimos una nena, Rory. Eso fue hace 13 años.  
  
Creo que nuestra relación se perdió en el momento en que apareció la segunda raya rosa. Los primeros años lo intentamos, pero lo que fuera que había entre nosotros había desaparecido. Yo me convertí en la clásica esposa de la alta sociedad y Rory en mi mejor amiga; mi única amiga, mientras que Chris vivía su vida ajena a nosotras.  
  
Casi un año atrás, Chris decidió independizarse de la empresa de su padre. Idea que aprendí a odiar con el tiempo. Como un favor a unos amigos de nuestros padres, Chris contrató a su hija, Celia, como secretaria. Supongo que supe desde su segunda semana de trabajo que estaban teniendo un affaire. Sospecha que confirmé una tarde cuando pase por la oficina a buscar unos papeles.  
  
Salí de la oficina sin que me viera ninguno de los dos, me subí a mi auto y manejé sin saber a dónde iba. Así fue como llegue aquí, a Stars Hollow. Dejé el auto en la plaza central y caminé por horas tratando de despejar mi mente. Al regresar a la plaza me senté en la glorieta y me largué a llorar.  
  
No estoy enamorada de Chris, lo mío no era un desengaño amoroso... No, lo mío era una escupida en la cara. Era una falta de respeto a mí y a su hija. Pero por sobre todo, era una condena a compartir mi casa y mi cama con una persona a la que despreciaba. Porque el divorcio era impensable. No en mi vida, no en nuestro circulo social... no con Rory en el medio. Y entonces lloré, por horas y horas hasta olvidarme de todo.  
  
Mientras volvía a mi auto caí en cuenta que la ferretería frente a la cual había estacionado era en realidad un café y viendo que todavía había luces prendidas decidí entrar a comprar algo para tomar.  
  
"Esta cerrado." Dijo alguien no muy amablemente desde algún lugar, apenas sonaron las campanas de la puerta.  
  
"Perdón, el cartel dice Abierto."  
  
"Igual estamos cerrados." Dijo un hombre de unos 33 años apareciendo por una puerta detrás del mostrador. Mi cara debe haber sido muy deprimente porque después de verme agregó "Pero puedo darle cualquier cosa que no necesite cocción."  
  
"Un café para llevar va a ser suficiente." Dije con una sonrisa. Me sirvió una taza enorme, pagué y salí del lugar. No quería volver a casa, no todavía, así que me senté en los escalones a tomar mi café. Escuché las campanas de la puerta una vez más.  
  
"Está más agradable adentro, si quiere entrar."  
  
"Esta bien. El café fue demasiado. No querría que se quede despierto por mi."  
  
"Alguien tiene que subir las sillas antes de cerrar." Dijo y se fue. Luego de pensarlo un momento lo seguí. Me senté en una de las banquetas frente al mostrador dándole la espalda. El silencio estaba empezando a molestarme cuando sonó mi celular.  
  
"¿Hola?...¿Y a vos qué te importa dónde estoy yo?... No se, en unas horas supongo. Bien podes cenar sin mí... No me pasa nada. No tengo ganas de hablar ahora Chris tengo una migraña que me parte la cabeza, lo discutimos cuando vuelva." Con esa frase corté el teléfono y me largué a llorar otra vez. Cuando subí la vista me encontré con el dueño parado justo a lado de un cartel que prohibía la utilización de teléfonos celulares en el café.  
  
"Perdón, no había visto el cartel." Dije, tratando de calmarme.  
  
"No se preocupe." Y un poco más vergonzoso ofreció. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por Ud?"  
  
"¿Puede volver el tiempo atrás 14 años?" Dije peleando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con empezar una vez más. Bajé la mirada, y sin saber por que le conté todo lo que había pasado.  
  
"Esta teniendo un affaire con su secretaria..." Comencé, explicándole luego nuestra relación desde que supimos de la existencia de Rory. "Lo siento, no debería estar acosándolo con mis problemas." Dije finalmente mirándolo. Supongo que hubiera contestado pero sonó mi celular otra vez.  
  
"Chris dije que no quería hablar ahora... Rory, disculpa, creí que eras tu padre... No, no hay ningún problema, solo una pequeña discusión sobre la cena de hoy... Si, mi amor estoy en camino. Besos."  
  
"Supongo que debo irme." Dije mirándolo. Estaba muy ocupado limpiando el mostrador y no levantó la vista. "Muchas gracias por el café... y todo." Dije mientras cruzaba la puerta.  
  
"De nada." Contestó aún sin mirarme.  
  
La vida en casa se convirtió en una tortura. Pedirle disculpas a Chris por mi reacción, fingir que todo seguía como antes, dormir en la misma cama que el. No habíamos tenido relaciones por años y, de no haber sido por Rory, creo que dormiríamos en cuartos separados; pero desde ese día me alteraba su presencia.  
  
Una tarde, cuando Chris fingió otro viaje de negocios, decidí regresar a Stars Hollow. Llegué al pueblo y me dirigí al café que se encontraba desierto. Como había esperado, él se encontraba allí trabajando.  
  
"Hola. ¿Te acordás de mi?" Pregunté y creo que contestó algo como si. "Mmm... te traje esto, en agradecimiento por el otro día." Dije entonces entregándole una pequeña bolsa. Adentro había un sombrero azul parecido al que traía puesto. "No se si en realidad te gustan o no, pero tenías uno la otra vez; creo que es el mismo que hoy; y quería agradecerte de alguna manera la ayuda."  
  
"Muchas gracias..."  
  
"Lorelai" Dije, llenando el espacio que el había dejado vació.  
  
"Lorelai... yo soy Luke."  
  
"Encantada de conocerte Luke." Dije, extendiendo mi mano.  
  
"¿Querés algo?"  
  
"¿Un café?"  
  
"Un segundo, ya lo traigo." Mientras el llenaba una tasa, yo me senté en la misma butaca que semanas atrás. Hablamos de cosas no muy importantes por horas... bueno yo hablaba y el hacía comentarios eventualmente. Cuando quise acordarme era hora de volver a casa, Rory iba a llegar de Chilton en cualquier momento y no quería que se encontrara con una casa vacía, pero regresé al día siguiente. Y el otro, hasta el fin de la semana. El viernes estábamos hablando cuando vi el reloj.  
  
"Dios mío, Chris va a volver del viaje en cualquier momento y todavía tengo que planear la cena de esta noche. Es mejor que me valla." Y comencé a ponerme el tapado.  
  
"¿Pensás seguir con él?"  
  
"¿Tengo otra opción?"  
  
"¿Divorciarte...?"  
  
"Imposible. El se quedaría con Rory... me fui. Chau."  
  
"Chau."  
  
Saber que Chris tenía un affaire era malo, pero nunca, ni en mis peores pesadillas, pensé que sería tan descarado como para traerla a nuestra casa. Con el pretexto de la fumigación de su departamento, Chris la había invitado a quedarse con nosotros por unos días. El muy desgraciado lo había hecho delante de nuestros padres para que no pudiera negarme. Al término del primer día de convivencia ya no podía contener la repulsión. Las miradas, los chistes "internos de la oficina", las pequeñas insinuaciones. Tenía que salir de allí, me habían derrotado en mi propia casa, pero no les iba a dar la satisfacción de verme llorar.  
  
Llegué a Luke´s media hora después con la pintura corrida de tanto llorar. Entré corriendo al lugar vacío y me arrojé a los brazos de Luke que esta hace unos segundos limpiaba el mostrador.  
  
"Lorelai, ¿Qué..."  
  
"Abrazame, por favor."  
  
"Sh..." Me dijo, mientras me acariciaba la espalda.  
  
"La trajo a casa... a MI casa." Dije cuando pude calmarme. "Donde vive nuestra hija. Y me hizo sentarme a la mesa con ella, mientras que pretendían que no pasaba nada. No puedo volver a esa casa... por lo menos hoy no puedo."  
  
"Un minuto." Tomo el teléfono y luego de un rato regresó.  
  
"Lo siento, la posada de Stars Hollow esta completa." Dijo y yo comencé a llorar una vez más. Más tarde en nuestra relación me confesó que todavía no sabe que fue lo que lo impulso a decir lo que dijo, pero por suerte no se ha arrepentido todavía.  
  
"Yo vivo en el departamento del piso de arriba. Podés quedarte aquí si queres." Me ofreció. "Tengo solo una cama, pero podes usarla, y yo uso el sillón."  
  
"No... jamás podría pedirte que hicieras eso. Ya hiciste demasiado por mi en esta noche."  
  
"Miralo de esta forma, no me lo pediste, yo lo ofrecí."  
  
Lo seguí entonces hasta el piso de arriba. Me mostró dónde quedaba el baño para que pudiera asearme antes de dormir y me prestó una gran remera y unos shorts para que estuviera más cómoda. Me acosté y me dormí enseguida. Desperté a la media noche y lo encontré durmiendo en la posición más incómoda que puede haber existido. Tenía la cabeza aplastada contra un posa brazos del sillón, mientras que sus pies sobresalían por encima del otro. Lo desperté e insistí que durmiera en la cama mientras que yo me quedaba con el sillón, pero no quería saber nada con esa idea. Finalmente llegamos a un acuerdo en el que ambos íbamos a dormir en la cama.  
  
Esa fue la primera vez que dormimos juntos. Nada pasó pero al despertar estaba más feliz de lo que jamás en los últimos 12 años. Me había olvidado lo que era dormir con alguien a tu lado a quien le importas. Sentir que te abrazan y te protegen. Despertar y ver la cara del que amas. Lo supe esa mañana; estaba enamorada de Luke Danes.  
  
Pasaron casi tres meses desde aquel día. Chris vive más tiempo con Celia que con nosotras y yo tomo todas las oportunidades que tengo para ver a Luke. Jamás me besó, ni hemos tenido relaciones. Me abraza cuando mi mundo se vuelve insostenible y me contiene mientras dormimos. Y por esos pequeños momentos antes que el sueño nos invada los dos podemos soñar que esta es la realidad. Pero Luke jamás será el segundo en discordia, en su cabeza nuestras actitudes todavía pueden ser disfrazadas como una amistad. Y supongo que en la mía también. Y entonces pienso que un día va a llegar una mujer sin compromisos que me lo va a robar y mientras subo a mi auto me digo: "Hoy voy a dejar a Chris. No se como, pero voy a hacerlo." Pero para cuando llegué a casa, perdí toda la confianza. ¿Y si Chris se queda con Rory? No podría vivir sin tenerla conmigo... pero vivir sin Luke es igual que morir.  
  
Sigo entonces caminando en esta cuerda floja donde cualquier paso en falso me valerá la vida. 


End file.
